Continuation of The Hanukkah Story
by Hells-LiL-Angel75
Summary: Someone gets hurt in the car crash.


Continuation of The Hanukkah Story  
(Somone gets hurt in the car crash)  
  
This story picks up when Fran is talking on the phone to Max.  
  
Fran: Max, honey.  
  
Max: "Darling, I think were breaking up! OMG! Hold on Gracie!"  
  
Fran: "Honey! HONEY! OMG! I think they just crashed."  
  
****************  
  
In the car  
  
Max: "ooooooo. Darling, you alright?"  
  
Gracie: "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
Max: "CC, are you alright?"  
  
Silence  
  
Max: "CC!!"  
  
He looked in the back seat and saw CC lying in the seat with blood on her face and in her hair.  
  
Max: "OMG! CC!" He reaches in the back seat and trys to get her in an upright position. Then he gets out and trys to open the back door. When he finally gets in he sits her up and trys to clean the blood off with a hankercheif she had in her hand. He manage to stop the blood for the time being.  
  
Grace: "Is she going to be ok?"  
  
Max: "I don't know, I need some more scarfs or hankercheifs. Gosh I hope they find us in time."  
  
****************  
  
Back at the mansion  
  
Fran: "Oh, gosh Niles. When are they going to find them already?"  
  
Niles: "Don't worry, I am sure their going to be just fine."  
  
In walks Maggie and Brighten  
  
Maggie: "Have you heard anything yet?"  
  
Fran: "No, but I am so sure they are going to be alright. The police said they were out looking for them as we speak."  
  
Brighten: "I hope nothing happen to them. I am so worried."  
  
Fran: "Everything will be just fine B. There is some soup in the kitchen Niles made, why don't you go and get something to eat." Brighten and Maggie exit.  
  
Niles: "Don't worry, they are going to be alright. They probably already found them and are headed home right now."  
  
Fran: "All we could do now is pray. Hope and pray"  
  
***************  
  
In the car.  
  
Grace: "When are they going to find us already?"  
  
Max: "Don't worry honey, they will, I am sure of it." In the distance they heard sirens. "OH! I hear sirens." Next thing they knew police and an abulance was helping them out of the car and putting CC on a strecher. Max and Grace followed the abulance in a squad car.  
  
***************  
  
At the mansion  
  
Fran: "Gosh, I can't take it anymore!"  
  
Niles: "Calm down, they will find them, don't worry.  
  
Fran: "How am I not to worry Niles, what if something happened to them" Just then the phone rang and Fran ran to get it. "Hello!"  
  
Max: "Honey"  
  
Fran: "Oh Max, are you alright, where are you?"  
  
Max: "I'm fine and Gracie is fine too. We are at the hospital..."Fran cuts him off  
  
Fran: "What happened, I thought you said you were all fine."  
  
Max: "It's CC, she, uh, well, she hit her head and she was bleeding quit badly in the car."  
  
Fran: "OMG! Is she alright?"  
  
Max: "We havn't heard anything yet, we are still waiting for the doctor, but I will call you if we hear anything, ok?"  
  
Fran: "No, we are coming down there right now, where are you?"  
  
Max: "Saint Marie's Hospital, but honey you don't need to come down here, I will tell you if anything happens...." Fran cuts him off.  
  
Fran: "No! We are on our way."  
  
Max: "No, honey...." Fran hang up  
  
Fran: "Niles get Maggie and Brighten, you probably will come too. We are going to the hospital"  
  
Niles: "OMG! What happened?  
  
Fran: "Miss. Babcock was hurt, BRIGHTEN, MAGGIE!!!!!" Brighten and Maggie enter.  
  
Maggie: "What is it did you hear anything?"  
  
Fran: "Your father and sister are fine. It's Miss. Babcock she was hurt, I will explain it all on the way, ok." Fran, Brighten, Maggie, and Niles leave for the hospital.  
  
***************  
  
At the hospital  
  
Max: "When is that doctor coming to tell us what is wrong?"  
  
Gracie: "Don't worry Dad, I'm sure it won't be long now." In the distance they heard the sound of a nazal voice.  
  
Fran: "Honey!" Fran runs up to Max and Gracie and embrace them both. "I was so worried, are you sure you are alright, how is Miss. Babcock!?"  
  
Max: "Darling, slow down ok, Gracie and I are perfactly fine, its that we still haven't heard any news about CC yet."  
  
Fran: "I am just so happy that you guys are, ok. I also hope of course Miss. Babcock is alright too, what happened anyway!?"  
  
Max: "Well, when we were trying to talk on the phone, the road was suddenly very slippery and well we just went sliding off the road. When I got back to reality, Gracie was alright but when I ask CC she just didn't say anything. I saw a lot of blood in her hair and on her face. I used this hankercheif she had in her hand to stop it for the time we were in the car."  
  
Niles was just beside himself, his CC was in there and they still don't know whats going on or if she is going to be alright. Niles didn't here Fran calling him.  
  
Fran: "Niles, Niles, earth to Niles"  
  
Niles: "Huh?"  
  
Fran: "You, ok?"  
  
Niles: "Yeah, I'm fine, why."  
  
Fran: "Well, you seem so out of it, anyway, Maggie, Gracie, and I are going to get some coffee, do you want any?"  
  
Niles: "Yes, Mrs. Sheffield, thank you." Fran, Maggie, and Gracie exit to the cafeteria  
  
***************  
  
In the cafeteria  
  
Fran: "I feel so bad for Niles, I know he loves Miss. Babcock."  
  
Maggie: "I know, he really does care for her a lot, do you think he will ever tell her?"  
  
Fran: "I don't know"  
  
Gracie: "Considering his pass with Miss. Babcock he might feel embarressed of course to tell her because he thinks that she might hold it over his head and considering Miss. Babcocks personality. More in likely she will. But you can't always judge people, right?"  
  
Fran: "Wow, its that simple. Gosh I thought you were going to go on about something that I, I mean Maggie wouldn't understand."  
  
Maggie: "Hey."  
  
Gracie: "Well, yes it is but I just put into laymon terms for the two of you."  
  
Maggie: "Wait, are you saying that you dumb things down for us?"  
  
Gracie: "In more ways then one." Gracie walks in front of them, leaving a slightly depressed Maggie and Fran behind.  
  
***************  
  
In the waiting room  
  
Max: "Where is that doctor."  
  
Niles: "It's alright sir, I am sure everything will be just fine."  
  
Max: "Oh Niles, I am so sorry, I know you have feelings for CC."  
  
Niles: "Well, I guess I have developed some feelings for her. I tried to tell her that day you said I should but I chickened out. I should have said something, now I don't know if I will ever get the chance to."  
  
Max: "Don't think like that Niles, CC is going to be just fine. As long as I have known her she has always been a fighter and you know as well as I know it."  
  
Niles: "I suppose you are right sir."  
  
Brighten couldn't say anything sense he had heard that whole conversation. Niles loves Miss. Babcock. Well, he said he had feelings for her but that means the same thing right? But who would have thought he would fall for Miss. Babcock. An ice queen like her. I suppose everyone deserves to be loved. I never really liked Miss. Babcock but I hope she is alright.  
  
Just then Maggie, Fran, and Gracie came back  
  
Fran: "Have you heard anything from the doctor yet?"  
  
Max: "No, we haven't"  
  
Fran: "I am sure it won't be long now, here is your coffee Niles."  
  
Niles: "Thank you Mrs. Sheffield."  
  
Fran: "Welcome" Then the doctor came in.  
  
Doctor: "Are you here for a Miss. CC Babcock?"  
  
Max: "Yes, we are how is she?"  
  
Doctor: "Well, I hate to tell you this but the paramedics said that on the way to the hospital she sliped into a coma and she seemed to have a few bruices"  
  
Max: "Oh, do you know why it took so long to tell us that!!"  
  
Doctor: "Well, we had to run some tests and nothing else seems to be wrong with her."  
  
Fran: "Do you know how long she might be in....or I mean if she will ever...?"  
  
Doctor: "We really can't say. It all depends on the next 48 hours, all I think is you all should go home and get some sleep, I will call and let you know if anything changes" The doctor exits  
  
Max: "I think we should stay...."  
  
Fran: "Honey, I know she is not just your bussiness partner, she is your friend but I agree with the doctor. We should I just go home and get some rest"  
  
Max: "I guess you are right, we will come back tomorrow though. Come along children, Niles"  
  
Niles: "I think I am going to stay here, I will call you if anything turns up"  
  
Max: "Niles, I think you should come...."  
  
Fran: "Max; let him stay"  
  
Max: "Well, you probably would have stayed anyway but alright, we will see you in the morning Old Man"  
  
Niles: "Yes sir, goodnight sir" Then all the Sheffields exit. Niles goes up to the nurses station to see if he could go see her.  
  
Niles: "Excuse me miss, but I was wondering if I could go see a Miss. CC Babcock?"  
  
Nurse: "Are you a relative?"  
  
Niles: "No but..."  
  
Nurse: "I'm sorry you have to be a relative"  
  
Niles: "Please Nurse, all her relatives live accross the country and if you met them you would understand why they wouldn't visit her in the first place unless it has to do with her money. Please!"  
  
Nurse: "Ok, calm down, sir. I know I am going to get into trouble for this but ok. Her room is down the hall, room 275, its on the right.  
  
Niles: "Thank you. Thank you so much" Niles practically ran down the hall to her room. When he got there he was just in shock in the way she looked. She had all these machines hooked up to her. He was frightened to even enter the room all the way. But he just made his way to the side of her bed and scooted the chair over, then sat down. He took her hand and just sat there staring at her.  
  
Niles: "If only you were awake and could hear me. I would tell you how much I love you and care for you. I shouldn't have wasted all that time to say it because well now I don't know if you will ever know. I love you CC Babcock. You are beautiful, smart, and just down right sexy. I sorry for all the awful things I did to you, sending you to "the place" especially. I know I am the one to blame for that, I sent you there, teasing you and just all those stupid childish pranks. I love you CC, please just wake up please"  
  
Niles just laid his head on the side of the bed, cried, and prayed that she would wake up, until he fell into a deep sleep. He didn't know how long he had been asleep but when he woke up there was sunlight peaking through the curtains of the hospital window. Niles looked up and CC was not awake still. Then Fran and Max walked in.  
  
Fran: "Hey Niles, I can't believe you stayed here all night, You should go and get some sleep"  
  
Niles: "I'm not going to leave, even if she wakes up and detests me forever, I just want to be here and make sure she is ok"  
  
Max: "We would call you of course if anything happenes. We just think you should go and get some sleep.  
  
Niles: "I don't think so, I wanna be here just in case"  
  
Fran: "Honey, we know how you feel about her but you really need your rest, now come on go....."  
  
Niles: "NO! I'm not leaving alright, I'm staying right here"  
  
Fran: "Sigh....Well, it seems your not going to listen to us, so we are going to get something to eat in the cafeteria, you want any coffee or anything"  
  
Niles: "No thank you"  
  
Fran and Max exit  
  
***************  
  
In the cafeteria  
  
Fran: "I feel terrible for Niles, he really needs his sleep"  
  
Max: "I know but he is a grown man and you can't force him so..."  
  
Fran: "I know, I know.  
  
***************  
  
In CC's hospital room  
  
Niles had just sat there stairing at CC for the longest time. Hoping that she would wake up soon and then he could tell her, well, not when she right wakes up but he has to tell her.  
  
Niles: "CC I wish you would wake up. I have so much to tell you. I'm not going to waste time. I don't know what the days are going to bring. Please CC wake up. I need to tell you I love you. Please wake up"  
  
All of a sudden CC started to stir.  
  
Niles: "C...Miss. Babcock!"  
  
CC: "Niles?" Her voice sounded very weak but she was awake.  
  
Niles buzzed for the nurse and she came in.  
  
Nurse: "Yes"  
  
Niles: "She is waking up!"  
  
CC: "Niles?" Then her eyes opened.  
  
Nurse: "I got to go get the doctor"  
  
CC: "Niles, that you?"  
  
Niles: "Yes, its me"  
  
CC: "OOOOO, my head, what happened?"  
  
Niles: "You were in a car accident with Mr. Sheffield and Gracie, you hit your head and you went into a coma"  
  
Then the doctor bursed into the room. He went over and unhooked all the machines.  
  
Doctor: "Well, it seems she is going to be just fine. I just need to ask a couple of questions just to make sure you know everything, what is your name?"  
  
CC: "CC Babcock"  
  
Doctor: "Date of birth?"  
  
CC: "Non of your business" The doctor chuckled  
  
Doctor: "Well, it seems you are going to be just fine but we want to keep you here over night for observation, other then that you will be home tomorrow morning" The doctor and nurse exit  
  
Niles: "Miss. Babcock are you ok?"  
  
CC: "Didn't you hear the doctor say I was fine, what are you doing here anyway its not like you care about me" Secretly CC wished it wasn't true. The truth was she loved Niles. She realized it while they were driving in the car. She had a lot to think about. She really missed and loved him. But she thought he doesn't love her. She thinks he only hates her.  
  
Niles: "Well, uh, I just wanted to see how you were doing, ok and your right I don't care" Niles immediately regreted saying it. With that he left to find the Sheffields and tell them that she was awake.  
  
As soon as Niles left, CC started crying. "He really does hate me" she kept thinking. "He never cared about me. But I always knew that but I just hoped there might be a chance but now I know he will never love me."  
  
Then in ran the Fran and Max and she quickly wipped her tears away, only Niles noticed this and thought he must have really hurt her with that comment.  
  
Max: "CC are you alright?"  
  
CC: "I'm fine, the doctor said I can go home tomorrow"  
  
Max: "CC, you are going to stay with us, so you can rest awhile"  
  
CC: "I don't think that would be nesessary, the doctor said I was fine"  
  
Max: "Non-sence, you are going to stay with us for awhile"  
  
CC: "Well, alright"  
  
Max: "I guess we better get going, I will send Niles to come and get you in the morning, just call when you are ready"  
  
CC: "Thank you Maxwell"  
  
Fran went over a just hugged CC, which surprised CC.  
  
Fran: "We are just so glad you are you are alright Miss...CC"  
  
CC: "Thank you for your concern Nan...Fran"  
  
Fran smiled  
  
Max: "Well, we will see you in the morning, you coming Niles?"  
  
Niles: "Yes, in a minute sir" Fran and Max exit  
  
Niles: "Miss. Babcock, what I said early was uncalled for and I am sor...."  
  
CC: "It's ok Niles, no need to appologize I deserve it"  
  
Niles: "No, you don't, I am truly..."  
  
CC: "No Niles, you hate me, and thats that, I understand, you had every right to say what you feel about me"  
  
Niles: "But CC you don't understand, I don....."  
  
CC: "Niles, please, I really need the rest, just go and I will see you in the morning, goodnight"  
  
Niles: "Goodnight Miss. Babcock"  
  
Niles left. Why do I have to be so mean to her. Why did I have to say that. I said I was going to tell her I love her and start being more nice but all I did was insult her.  
  
Now how am I going to convince her I love her.  
  
When Niles left CC broke down into tears again. She so wanted to tell him that she loved him but he proved that he didn't care at all. I don't know what to do. I really need rest. CC just laid there thinking about Niles until she fell asleep.  
  
***************  
  
The next morning CC woke up and the doctor was standing there.  
  
Doctor: "Well, good morning and how are we feeling?"  
  
CC: "I'm just fine"  
  
Doctor: "Well that good, well, I guess you are free to go, all you have to do is sign here" She took the clipboard and signed it."I suppose you have someone coming to get you?"  
  
CC: "Yes, I do"  
  
Doctor: "Ok then, your free to go" The doctor exits.  
  
CC picked up the phone and proceded to call Maxwell.  
  
Max: "Hello"  
  
CC: "Maxwell"  
  
Max: "CC, are you ready to go?"  
  
CC: "Yes I was wondering if someone could get some clothes for me?"  
  
Max: "Yes, I will send Niles over right away"  
  
CC: "Thank you Maxwell" She hung up  
  
***************  
  
At the mansion  
  
Max: "NILES!" He walks in  
  
Niles: "Yes, sir"  
  
Max: "That was CC on the phone, can you go get her?"  
  
Niles: "Yes sir" He was just about to leave  
  
Max: "Oh Niles, could you stop by CC apartment and get her some clothes" Max hand Niles the extra key that CC givin them a long time ago.  
  
Niles: "Yes sir" Niles exits  
  
***************  
  
At the hospital  
  
Niles walks into CC room and sees CC in the bed  
  
Niles: "I, um, brought you your clothes"  
  
CC: "Thank you"  
  
CC walks into the bathroom to get ready. She searched through the bag and was shocked to see that Niles had went through her underwear.  
  
CC: "You went through my underwear!" Niles chuckles  
  
Niles: "Well, I kinda had no choice and believe me that is something I never want to have to experience again!"  
  
Niles waited for quit sometime but when CC came out she took his breath away. She looks beautiful she thought. He also brought her make-up and stuff of course considering she would want it but she looks really beautiful he always sees her in business suits. Now she stood before Niles in black slacks, a slevless white turtle-neck sweater, black high heals, and her hear in a clip but with very little make-up on to bring out her natual beauty. Niles caught himself staring and turned away.  
  
Niles: "Yeah, well, we better get going"  
  
They left together and drove to the Sheffield Mansion in silence. When they got there CC was embraced by Fran and Max.  
  
Max: "CC, I'm so glad you are alright"  
  
Fran: "Yeah, we were really worried about you"  
  
CC: "You were worried about me?"  
  
Fran: "Well, yeah, I know we had our differences but that doesn't mean that I would want something serious to happen to you"  
  
CC: "Thank you Fran"  
  
Max: "Well, CC, the guest room is already set up for you, I suppose you probably want to rest"  
  
CC: "Yes Maxwell, thank you" CC started to grab for her bags when Niles took them and started up the stairs to the guest room. She followed. When they got there Niles set down her bags.  
  
Niles: "Could I get you anything else?"  
  
CC: "No thank you Niles and thanks for helping me with my bags"  
  
Niles: "Your welcome" Then Niles left  
  
CC decided to rest so she let her hair down and laid down on the bed and fell into a deep sleep. She was having the most horrible dream. She was in a car alone rolling down a hill, in the dream she could feel the glass and rocks cutting her and hitting her. All she could do was scream because the car wouldn't stop and all she did was just scream. Then she heard Niles voice screaming her name.  
  
Niles: "Miss. Babcock, Miss. Babcock!"  
  
CC: "Niles!" She hugged, surprised by her own actions but she didn't let go she was to frightened. Niles already guessed what she was dreaming about, so he didn't really need to ask. He just held her until she fell back asleep. When she did, he laid her down, leaned over and kissed her check and made a silent goodnight to her.  
  
***************  
  
The next morning Niles knocked on CC's door to see if she was up and if she wanted some breakfast  
  
Niles: "Miss. Babcock?"  
  
CC: "Come in"  
  
Niles walked in and saw CC sitting at a table appling some make-up.  
  
Niles: "I was just going to see if you wanted some breakfast. I can still bring it up here if you want"  
  
CC: "Thats ok Niles. I can come downstairs"  
  
Niles: "Do you want anything special for breakfast?"  
  
CC: "No thanks"  
  
Niles: "Alright then see you downstairs" He was about to leave when...  
  
CC: "Niles?"  
  
Niles: "Yes?"  
  
CC: "Why are you being so nice to me?"  
  
Niles: "What do you mean?"  
  
CC: "Well, ever sense we left the hospital you have been really nice and its just not like you"  
  
Niles: "Well, its just that, I don't feel I should insult you anymore, I think its getting old"  
  
CC: "This has to do with the night before you came to pick me up doesn't it?"  
  
Niles: "I just wanted to say I was sorry but you wouldn't let me"  
  
CC: "I didn't want you to say sorry because I didn't deserve it, I was just as cruel and I deserved what you said before hand ok"  
  
Niles: "No, you didn't, look, I am sorry, you didn't deserve to be treated like that right after you came out of a coma ok"  
  
CC: "Gosh Niles why are you acting like this!?"  
  
Niles: "Like what?"  
  
CC: "Like all nice, you hate me, you don't have to act like this"  
  
Niles: "I don't hate you"  
  
CC: "Yes you do Niles, you don't need to say that you don't because I know you do"  
  
Niles: "CC I DON"T HATE YOU!"  
  
CC: "Oh come on Niles, you have hated me ever sence I walked in through that door fifteen years ago!"  
  
Niles: "I don't hate you CC, in fact, I LOVE YOU!" Niles just stood there waiting for a reaction and can't believe he had let it slip.  
  
CC: "You what!?"  
  
Niles: "I love you ok, there I finally said it, now go on back fun at my expence and rant and rave on classes mixing and..."  
  
Niles was cut off by CC's lips crushed against his. CC wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him more passionatly.They kissed for what seemed like hours until Niles broke the kiss.  
  
Niles: "So, I guess this means you might considering loving me too?" CC giggled  
  
CC: "Of course I love you Niles, while Maxwell was looking for Gracie's school, that little kid gave me a lot to think about, she said that I was moody and that I was moody because I missed you and well she was right. I did miss you and I also realized that I love you Niles"  
  
Niles: "I love you too"  
  
Niles crushed his lips against hers and her hands begain to roam. Then she started to unbutten his shirt, Niles stop kissing her.  
  
Niles: "Are you sure you want to do this, I mean you just got out of the hospital and I just don't think it might be a good idea"  
  
CC: "Niles, I am very sure, I love you, make love to me"  
  
With that, Niles kissed her even more passionatly and she started to unbutten his shirt. They proceded to undress each other till they were both naked and proceded to make love.  
  
CC: "Oh Niles"  
  
***************  
  
In the dining room  
  
Max: "Where is Niles?" All of a sudden they heard CC scream "OMG! Thats CC!" Max got up and was about to leave when Fran heard a thump and stoped him.  
  
Fran: "Uh, Honey, I don't think you should go up there"  
  
Max: "Why not CC might be hurt didn't you here her scream"  
  
Fran: "Yeah, but I think that was Niles giving her some, uh, treatment"  
  
Suddenly Max got what Fran was saying and sat back down. Then he heard Niles scream and a loud thump.  
  
Max: "Who wants to go out for breakfast this morning?"  
  
Fran/Maggie/Brighten/Gracie: "I do!"  
  
They all left for breakfast  
  
***************  
  
After their noisy love-making Niles and CC laid together in each other arms.  
  
Niles: "CC, I know its a little soon but I don't know if I will ever get to ask you this, I don't know what tomorrow will bring and..."  
  
CC: "Niles, what is it?"  
  
Niles: "CC, will you marry me?"  
  
CC: "Wha...!?"  
  
Niles: "I will never know what tomorrow might bring or next week, say you'll marry me?"  
  
CC: "Yes, I would love to marry you, I love you Niles"  
  
Niles: "I love you too"  
  
Then they fell asleep into each other arms  
  
The End 


End file.
